


Well, Look Who it Is.

by LovelessMurder



Category: Ghost Town - Fandom, My digital escape, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessMurder/pseuds/LovelessMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braden goes to her local High School in Galloway.  All of a sudden, she bumps into Kyle David Hall. Her best friend Ryan, freaks out. She befriends Kyle, but what happens when he introduces her to his girlfriend Megan, and My Digital Escape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyle...?

**Author's Note:**

> ～Before you read～  
> Ghost Town is a very semi-popular band, and I will make casual references about Kevin. As we all know, MDE broke up, SO LET'S JUST PRETEND THEY'RE STILL TOGETHER. Well, Kellic will be inserted later, I don't know what else right now, but HAVE FUN. o-

Your P.O.V (but in like 2nd person)

"Braden?" You asked yourself. You quickly nodded, escaping your birth name of Opal. As quickly as you could, you logged onto Instagram, and posted @_musicchan_ (shhhh...I'm shamelessly advertising) "I'm changing my name to Braden! Sounds cool right :3?"  
You posted it, and shut off your phone, getting ready for another day in hell.

(okay now switching to first sorry)  
As I walked up the main stairs into my highschool, I fiddled with my snake bites, and when I walked in, a lot of freshmen and sophmores gawked.  
"She's breaking the rules..." A kid whispered. Yeah, you aren't allowed to have piercings. I'm a junior, so what does it matter? No one gives a shit once you get into your junior year. I rounded the corner, dragging myself up a flight of stairs, just to run into a brownish-blonde haired kid. I quickly stepped back onto the landing, as he mumbled a "sorry". Before he could go anywhere, I grabbed his arm.  
"What grade are you in?" I asked, cautiously. He was a bit taller than me (no shit. I'm 5'5, and he's like 5'10 with his hair), but then again, I'm kind of the "out awkward tough kid". He mumbled "junior", and I let him go. As he walked by, I gave him a curious look. 

I slammed my locker shut, and turned around to see my best friend Ryan glaring at me. Before I could even open my mouth she said "You scared the hell out of Kyle!" "Kyle?" I asked. I suddenly put two and two together. "YOU MEAN I FUCKING SCARED KYLE DAVID HALL?!" I yelled, getting weird looks. She nodded. Oh my shit, I am stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

(Your P.O.V in 2nd)

As the school day went on, you discreetly noticed Kyle watching you. Everytime you tried, someone would either talk to you or him. When your final class came, AP English, you left. Your teacher didn't care, it was nearing the end of the school year anyways. You went to text Ryan, but an unknown number texted you. (B is you, U is unknown)  
U- Hey.  
B- Who the hell is this?  
U- Kyle.  
B&R- Well then  
B- Ditch class, meet me at the end of the seniors hallway.  
You waited for a couple minutes, then sighed, knowing Kyle ditched you. As you pushed open the doors, you heard "B-Braden! Wait!". You stood there as Kyle came up to you. He gave you a weird look, and you shrugged it off, opening the door to the landing. He followed you out, as you peered over the balcony, making sure the mat was there. Ryan was already down there, with her brightly coloured hair. You got up onto the balcony wall, and jumped. As you landed, you heard Kyle yell "What the fuck?" You shrugged, and he jumped too. As he got up, you looked at him weirdly, and he said "Come on, we're going to go and meet My Digital Escape." That sly bastard...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I'm leaving for band camp Sunday afternoon, so I'm writing about 7-9 chapters today and tomorrow for you guys! They won't be published all the same day so dw cx!

(Your POV in 2nd person)

You slowly followed Kyle to his apartment, taking in your surroundings. As he quickly turned left, you didn't see him, but instead ran into a blue haired, curly man. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" You said, and he laughed, waving it off. As you passed him, he whispered into your ear "nice shirt." You smiled, turning the corner to follow Kyle.  
\----LE MAGICAL TIME SKIPERINO----  
You and Kyle made your way up to his apartment, and as he opened it, you smiled, as it was pretty damn clean. You slipped off your shoes, and along with Kyle, joined him on the couch. You guys started talking, and ended up on the topic of relationships. "I wish someone would care enough about me." You sighed. Kyle shrugged, but responded "I have Meghan so.." You felt heartbroken, since you were developing feelings for Kyle. You picked up your phone, and texted Ryan.  
B- Kyle is dating someone!! WTFF  
R- :((  
R- Maybe it's for the best rn?  
B-Maybe.  
"Maybe it is just for the best..." You thought.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting quite late when Kyle asked "Hey Braden, aren't your parents worried? It's like 9:30." I shrugged, and murmured "my parents are dead..." he looked at me in shock, and I closed my eyes tightly, remembering everything. I was about 4, and we lived in Florida. My momma was working in Insurance, and my pa...was well, I didn't know. My momma and I were quite poor, but made it through. My momma left me with a church, and it was amazing. But then when my momma was coming to pick me up, she got into a car accident and died. I was put into foster care for 12 years, and when I turned 16, moved to Galloway...I opened my eyes, finding that I was in Kyle's lap, crying. "It'll be okay..." He whispered, and I wished it would be.


	5. Chapter 5

I left Kyle's apartment that night around 11. As I walked home, a cloud of darkness surrounded me. I didn't go home right away, I went to the bridge over the highway, dangling my feet over the edge, playing "45" by Shinedown. After a minute, I felt someone sit down next to me, and whisper, "It isn't worth it kid." I looked up, seeing the man I ran into earlier today. I shrugged, but nodded. "Y'know, sometimes I wish I could just end it, but I'm still happy to be here." I whispered, watching the cars below me. He nodded, and I looked at him again. He looked so familiar, but at the same time, not. He had a quiet emotionless stare, drumming his fingers on the concrete. "Kevin..." I whispered to myself, as he looked up, his eyes quietly flaming...He cleared his throat, and started to speak. "Y'know, after your momma died, your pa was in Canada. He had another wife a few years before, and I came out of that. He wanted to move back, but my momma, Juliet, wouldn't let him. I moved to San Francisco when I turned 16, to start a band. Ghost Town."


	6. Chapter 6

As I sighed loudly, Kevin continued on. "The band and I packed up here as soon as we saw how serious my mommas lung cancer was. Our artist splits his time between here and L.A. too. When dad came down to see mom, she wouldn't let him see you. When dad left, moms youngest sister, commited suicide, and died. She was 19 or so...Last month, your grandpa di-" I cut him off, by jumping up and yelling "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIND ME BEFORE THEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I ran home, tears streaming down my face. As I entered my apartment, and realization dead hit me. I quietly walked into the bathroom, sobbing hardly. I rolled up my sleeve, and ran my razor down my arm. I slid down against the door, and quietly whispered, "Momma I still need you..."


	7. Chapter 7

(1st p.o.v.)

I didn't go to school for a few days. I just stayed home, doing whatever. Kyle would text me once in awhile, but I never answered him. I went back to school a week after the bridge incedent. When I came back, I talked to the principal and the counselor about me graduating early. I was in all the advanced classes, and had all my merits covered. They agreed with me, but I stated one thing. "I do not want to go to the graduation ceremony. I want to leave, today." They agreed, and handed me a box, but I waved them off. "I only have books in there." I stood up, and left, taking no notice of Kyle standing by the door. 

I walked home, but first stopping by my work. I pushed open the door, and the aroma of food, and coffee hit me. (She works at a bakery) I said hi, and went into the back, where the manager was. "What're you doin here?" He asked. "uhm, graduating..?" I said, looking down. He smiled at me, and gave me a hug. "Hold it there one minute." He said, rushing off. He came back, with a bag, overflowing tissue paper. "Open it when you get home." He said, nuging me out the back door. I was quite excited, but first I needed to make another stop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone reads this, but, i'm sorry for not updating a lot this month. i'm almost 3 weeks late with this update...I hope you enjoy it.

I awoke, slowly, opening my eyes, confused. Then it all came back. Skipping school. Kyle...I looked down at my arms, dried blood was scattered on my arms. I coinherently grumbled something, and stood up, facing the mirror. I turned one of the knobs, and cold water flushed into the sink. I placed my arm under the stream of water, quickly scrubbing the blood off. As I did that, I splashed water on my face, but then heard a knock. I turned the water off, and dried my arms. I ran into my bedroom, changing into a long sleeve shirt. I heard the knock again, and I walked to my front door, and looked through the peephole. It was Kyle. I quietly opened the door, and he walked in, sitting on the sofa. "What do you want?" I whispered. I looked up at him, still holding the door open. "If you don't want to talk, then leave." I said, looking down. "Are you going to graduation?" He asked, and I nodded. He stood up, and left, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that day, I skyped Johnnie. When he accepted the call, he looked at me, and it just all came out. Skipping school, Kyle, everything...Johnnie let out a low sigh, and whispered "Oh boy.." Johnnie sat there thinking, and he suddenly said "Does Kyle know how you feel?" I shook my head no and said "He's dating Meghan." "Go tell him." Johnnie said, motioning me up. He ended the call before I could say no. I stood up, and left, making my way to Kyle's apartment. I made my way there, and knocked on his door. He opened it with a confused look, then smiled at me. I ran into his arms as he embraced me, kissing the top of my head. I blushed, pretending not to notice. Neither of us wanted to end this hug, so I murmured into his chest "I love you..."


End file.
